


Street Fights

by doomsdev



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Fist Fights, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 05:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15834888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomsdev/pseuds/doomsdev
Summary: Gavin’s known for having a short temper. So when he gets into a fight with someone on the street, it comes as no surprise to RK900.





	Street Fights

It all happened so quickly. The first punch was quick and afterwards, nothing but anger filled Gavin’s mind. No one would hit him and get away with it. 

Now, they were sitting on Reed’s couch in his apartment. RK900 used what little he knew about first aid to bandage small cuts and soothe newly formed bruises. 

“As disappointed I am in you for getting into a fight,” Nines started, placing the last bandage on the detective’s face. “I admire your ability to take a hit.”

Gavin couldn’t help but chuckle lowly, wincing at how his face ached when his muscles moved to smile. “How sweet of you.” He complimented sarcastically. 

A cat shaped ice pack was placed on the bruise forming over his eye. Reed sucked in a sharp breath and exhaled slowly, leaning his warm face into the cold. 

Through his other eye, Reed took notice of his partner’s focused gaze on his injuries. Their eyes met, then Gavin looked away. 

“Thanks.” He muttered, just above a whisper. “And sorry.” The detective knew how much the android hated when he got himself into trouble but the old habit that had formed in his wreckless teen years was hard to break. 

Nines paused, a stunned silence between them. They both knew those were words Gavin hadn’t said since he was a toddler. This had to mean he was being genuine. 

The android leaned forward, placing a kiss on top of a bandage. “You’re alive, that’s what matters most.” His voice was soft, caring, something so unusual for a machine built for fighting. Something in Gavin’s stomach fluttered at the mere sound. 

“Just stay safe. For me.” Nines added before settiing down the ice pack and pulling his partner into a hug. Reed immediately reciprocated the hug, nuzzling into RK900’s neck. Someone caring for the detective’s well-being was new to him but he couldn’t think of having it any other way. 

“Got it.” Reed felt a smile tug onto his face, cursing under his breath at his sore cheeks. 

At the sound of Gavin’s discomfort, RK900 pulled away and went back to holding the grinning cat over his bruises. “Would you like for me to cook us something since our plans for the restaurant were cancelled?” Nines offered, cocking his head to the side in a manner similar to his predecessor. 

Gavin nodded. 

“I’d like that.”


End file.
